destino o casualidad
by Gaiza
Summary: el buscaba el amor deseperadamente, ella esperaba por el como un ángel


Destino o casualidad...

Ella había estado sola toda su vida, siempre se preguntaba porque el amor era tan complicado ¿tenía algo mal ella? Siempre había sentido que ella iba en una sintonía diferente a la de las otras mujeres, nunca se había sentido realmente parte de algo.

Sus papas se habían divorciado cuando ella era muy pequeña, no tenía referencia de amor de pareja, y desde muy joven su mama le había metido la idea de que el amor verdadero no existía, que ese sentimiento no dura para siempre es pasajero...

Él iba saliendo de casa de sus padres, cumplían 30 años juntos, su amor era tan puro y aun después de tanto tiempo su papa la seguía mirando a su madre con mucho amor, sus amigos y sus abuelos que habían estado ahí desde el principio de su amor decían que ahora se veían incluso más enamorados que al principio. Hasta ahorita él no había encontrado ese tipo de amor, pero no perdía las esperanzas. Por supuesto culpaba a sus papas por ponerle tal altos estándares.

Ella llego a un parque, siempre que iba de camino a su casa lo veía, pero nunca se paraba a admirarlo, el día de hoy algo la llevaba hacia él, los árboles se veían más hermosos que nunca y se respiraba algo mágico en el aire, las flores parecían más hermosas y desprendían un exquisito olor.

Una genuina y hermosa sonrisa fue extendiéndose por el rostro de la chica y al levantar la mirada se encontró con dos hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban entre curiosos y fascinados...

El llego al parque de siempre buscando ese mágico jardín que siempre le inspiraba el seguir buscando al amor de su vida, podrían llamarlo romántico empedernido o todo lo que quisieran, pero no iba a renunciar a vivir algo tan puro como el amor, siempre había creído que con amor todo era posible y una vida sin él era una vida triste y sin sentido.

Al irse acercando a su lugar favorito vio a una chica hermosa, parecía un ángel y cuando no podía verse más hermosa sonrió, una hermosa y grande sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro como si ella estuviera contemplando la cosa más hermosa jamás antes vista, la chica levanto la mirada y se encontró con dos grandes ojos chocolates. Sin pensarlo camino hacia ella, con el jardín olvidado, pero con la magia del lugar sobre ellos quedaron frente a frente.

¿Por qué me has hecho esperar tanto tiempo? - le dijo el sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Ella suspiro y supo inmediatamente que estaba perdida y que su vida jamás volvería a ser lo mismo.

-lo siento, no sé en qué se me fue el tiempo...

El la abrazo por la cintura sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, se perdía en el chocolate de sus ojos y sentía que en ese momento su alma la reconocía.

Cualquiera que los mirara a lo lejos, creería que eran dos enamorados encontrándose después de estar separados todo el día. Empezaron a platicar poco a poco de sus gustos musicales, los cuales coincidían desde la música clásica, hasta alguna alocada canción de rock. Los dos tenían el mismo gusto por estar en casa viendo películas o salir a comer tranquilamente disfrutando de la compañía de un buen conversador.

Pasaron las horas con la luna como testigo, del gran amor que estaba naciendo.

Su diferencia más grande era la de sus padres mientras él había crecido en una familia amorosa, ella venia de una familia deficiente de cariño.

Y aun así parecían hechos el uno para el otro, cuando menos acordaron estaba amaneciendo, se habían pasado la noche platicando y conociéndose.

Cuando llego el momento de separarse, él se percató de que si bien habían hablado de todo no intercambiaban nombres aún.

-me llamo Edward. - le dijo el un poco tímido puesto que después de tantas horas hablando era lo primero que tenía que haber hecho, presentarse

Ella se rio

-no me había dado cuenta que no dijimos nuestros nombres, yo soy Isabella, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella, es menos formal. Así que fue un placer encontrarme contigo esta noche Edward y realmente espero repetirlo.

-Ahora que te encontré difícilmente te alejaras de mí..

Bella era propensa a los sonrojos, en ese momento sentía su cara sonrojada, pero no de vergüenza si no de placer al escuchar sus palabras.

Intercambiaron números de teléfonos, y promesas de verse más tarde. Edward se ofreció a llevar a Bella hasta su casa, pero ella se apresuró a decirle que no era necesario que estaba bastante cerca de su departamento.

El cómo caballero que era insistió hasta que consiguió acompañarla, la tomo de la mano y se apresuraron a su departamento.

-bueno fue una hermosa coincidencia la de anoche, te veré más tarde

De pronto se había vuelto tímido, ella lo ponía de esa manera, tal vez su rostro fuera algo rojo al igual que el de ella.

A pesar de haber estado junto toda la noche él no se había atrevido a besarla aun, pero se moría de ganas, de pronto fue más consciente de la cercanía de ella, del calor que desprendía su cuerpo. La miro a los ojos y ella estaba al parecer tan afectada como el, se acercó lentamente tomo su cintura y la pego más a él, le pidió permiso con la mirada y por supuesto ella sin pensarlo se lo concedió.

Ella era al menos 10 centímetros más bajita que él, pero aun así parecían dos piezas perdidas que se encontraron encajaban perfectamente. Miro sus ojos una vez más y después la beso, un beso suave, lento, un beso que te hace olvidarte de tu entorno, de quien eres... ella puso los brazos en su cuello y lo acerco más estirando un poco su cabello obligándolo a profundizar el beso, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en su boca, y el beso se volvió más intenso el sentimiento tierno del principio dio paso a algo más ardiente.

Cuando se separaron, el sentimiento no se iba y sabían que conforme pasara el tiempo el fuego no se iba a apagar fácilmente.

La magia del parque unió a una pareja que distaba mucho de ser perfectas por separado, pero juntas, podían lanzar chispas al cielo. Cualquier escéptico creería en el amor al instante.

Con un último beso se fue, prometiendo volver después.


End file.
